The present invention generally relates to an object finder and, more particularly, to an object finder capable of locating an object of interest in an adjustable range.
An object finder may include a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter is generally attached to an object of interest, for example, a child, while the receiver is held by an adult. In operation, the transmitter periodically sends signals to the receiver, which is able to receive the signals in an available range. Once the receiver loses contact from the transmitter, an alarm device of the receiver may be activated to signal the receiver party that the object is out of the range.
Some receivers of object finders on the market may not be user friendly. For example, a super-regenerative receiver may have low signal sensitivity, undesirable stability and low signal-to-noise ratio. To solve this problem, an additional amplifier circuit may be integrated into such receiver product and thus results in higher power consumption and circuit complexity.
As to a super-heterodyne receiver, signals can only be received in a range of a fixed distance from the transmitter. If the transmitter and the super-heterodyne receiver draw closer or go beyond the range, signals coming from the transmitter would no longer be received.
It may therefore be desirable to have an object finder that has a receiver capable of receiving signals in an adjustable distance from the transmitter. It may also be desirable to have an object finder that has a power-saving receiver of relatively high signal sensitivity, desirable stability and signal-to-noise ratio.